


The Company Ink

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drinking, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Why was Pansy always so god damned right?





	The Company Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road to Hell...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165589) by [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ). 



> I originally came up with the idea for this story 2011 shortly after I wrote "The Road to Hell." Finally I revisited it this year so it could be a part of HP_Crossgenfest. While this story does stand on its own just fine it was originally intended as a prequel to "The Road to Hell". I don't think it matters which order you read them in as the Easter eggs in them are interchangeable.

"You absolutely can _not_ fuck him," Pansy said as she dropped a thick file on his desk. 

Draco wrinkled his brow, not sure what Pansy was on about. Then, the moment he opened the file he couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be serious." 

"About fucking him? Dead serious." Pansy sat back in the chair in front of Draco's desk and crossed her legs. Draco caught a flash of the red lacquered sole of her shoe as she began to bob her foot up and down impatiently. She seemed excited about this new prospect. That was rare. 

"He's not gay," Draco replied. Not only was this a file on a Potter, but James Potter, the Potter-Weasley eldest spawn – perfect, fit, Gryffindor, the league's next big star.

"He is, and even if I'm wrong, I'm sure you could change his mind. It’s all neither here nor there, because if you do change his mind, you still can't fuck him. I want to sign him." Pansy’s dark eyes lit up with excitement. She loved the chase – the un-get-able get. 

Draco leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Think we can get him? I'm in no mood to waste galleons on expensive dinners and presents that come to nothing." 

"Those didn't work when we wanted him straight out of school if you'll recall." 

"I do. So, what's your plan now?" Draco said, looking down at a photo of James Potter effortlessly cutting through a defense line like a hot knife through butter, not even blinking an eye at the Bludger coming within inches of him, Quaffle tucked safely under his arm. 

"One dinner. We invite him and his parents –" 

"His family? Really?" Draco wrinkled his nose, the idea abhorrent to him. 

"Don't make that face, sweetheart. Family is the key here. If you were inclined to perhaps show up for a glass of port, I should have the deal about closed by then. One glass of port with the Potters to seal the deal won't kill you, will it?" 

"It could."

"Excellent. I will set it all up." Pansy stood and made to reach for the file but Draco was still looking at it. There were several photos of James Potter playing and one standard stock photo taken for team programs. In the photo he laughed, ran his hand through his hair and then looked straight into the camera with a serious, almost fierce, expression and the smile stayed in his eyes. The picture did this in a loop over and over. Draco still didn’t know if the man was gay, but everything in that photo said 'fuck me'. 

"Are you sure he's gay?" he asked Pansy sceptically as he turned the stat sheets over in his hands. 

"Of course he's a poof. I know. I knew you were even when you were rubbing off on me and your hand was going up my shirt." 

Draco smiled appreciatively as he nodded. "He's far too young for me and dipping my quill in the company ink…" Draco turned down his mouth, the idea was so beneath him it gave him a bad taste in his mouth. 

"Glad you've learned your lesson there. I haven't been able to find a decent equipment manager –" 

"That was not my fault." 

Pansy smiled wryly and rolled her eyes. "Be sure you remember. Tall, strong, athletic, can string a decent sentence together, and gay as a copper sickle. Do _not_ fuck him." 

Pansy turned to go, and called out before she opened the door, "I expect a large bonus for this one!" 

"Yes, because you're so underpaid." 

Pansy turned and blew him a kiss, he returned the gesture with two fingers. She laughed as she closed the door, her heels clacking on the floor was she walked down the corridor. 

Fucking a Potter. _Merlin_ , not bloody likely.

~*~

Draco worried the edge of his cocktail napkin as that conversation with Pansy played in his mind for the fifty-second time that day, he'd lost count how often he thought about it in the past year. He wondered, not for the first time, why Pansy was so concerned Draco would sleep with James of all people? Granted he was attractive, if you liked the tall, dark, devilishly clever, incredibly funny, international Quidditch star sort. He also had the best hands of any Chaser in the league. On more than one occasion Draco had watched James handle the Quaffle with such skill that he had been obliged to make sure the front of his robes properly hid how impressed he was.

However, Draco could resist even the strongest charms, good hands notwithstanding. Draco could have his choice of men. He certainly didn't need Potter Junior. That's what Draco called James in his head when he was trying to remind himself that it was all together not a good idea to get too close to James. The problem was "Potter Junior" James was not. Most notably Draco liked James from that first glass of port and the same could not be said of his father.

It didn't matter how much Draco liked him. He was only pretty sure James was gay. It wasn't usually hard for Draco to spot, but James was intensely private. He was charming and funny and used his charm as a shield to guard his private life. Not that Draco could blame him, growing up in de facto-royalty in the wizarding world. Draco assumed that having been a Gryffindor, James would be open about it. Grand Martial of the Gay Pride Parade in Diagon Alley every damn year, wearing nothing but a g-string and glitter or maybe only his Quidditch boots...

Draco shook his head and cleared his throat explosively, trying to vanish that image from his mind; there was no way it would help him think straight. He turned, signalling to the bartender for another brandy. As he turned back in his seat, James walked into the restaurant. Draco briefly wondered about the powers of his mind. Maybe thinking about James all evening had summoned him here? 

It was odd James was back so early. James was gregarious, the life of the party, and he had looked to be going out with the rest of the team after dinner. Draco wouldn't have thought twice to see James staggering back to the hotel the next morning still half-pissed. He would've never bet on James coming in looking completely sober at nine o'clock at night. 

James walked directly to the bar and Draco couldn't keep his gaze from him. James leaned one arm on the bar, hip cocked just so, and Draco was lost as he stared at the shape of James's arse in his jeans. 

Draco stood from his chair hearing, his grandmother in his head saying, _Curiosity killed the kneazle_. He pushed the thought aside, telling himself he wasn't drawn to James's high, tight, round arse like a moth to a flame. He was simply curious about what could bring James back so early. 

For a Quidditch star as young and well known as James was, he didn't seem overly eager to get laid at every opportunity. Draco saw them at the stadium, the girls who would do anything to blow James. He also saw how James looked, or rather didn't look, at them. They might as well have been empty seats. Draco supposed there was a chance that James didn’t look because he truly wasn't interested but there was that part that niggled at him. 

Of all his players James was the one who needed the least media training; he was always polite and just the right level of distant. James was always friendly to Draco, though. For a while Draco told himself it was because he was _the_ boss and it was within James’s interest to stay on his good side. But Draco was no idiot, he knew when someone was flirting with him, even if it was in a less overt way. James would take a small step towards him when they talked, his body leaning forward. James's gaze flicked to him whenever they were in the same room. He always had a smile for Draco, sometimes a small, secret smile when Draco dressed particularly carefully or said something James found amusing. James also seemed to walk with a certain swagger when he knew Draco was watching. 

Draco had been very well-behaved. He kept everything professional between them. At team events, he made sure not to talk to James noticeably longer than he talked to other players. He didn't ogle him openly, ever. Especially in the changing rooms after matches, he was always a gentleman. Despite his caution, it didn't keep Draco from feeling there was something between them. 

He had accompanied the team to Amsterdam for their exhibition match. Draco rarely ever did that, with any of his teams, but he had his eye on an up-and-coming Beater. He’d come here to convince her not to waste away in some pathetic league when she could come play in England where real Quidditch was played. 

Draco sat by her at the post-match dinner and could tell within in seconds he would never get anywhere with her. She only spoke Dutch. Not a single drop of English, Italian or French. Thankfully, Pansy was there. Pansy, who had spent two years fucking a Muggle footie player, picked up enough of the language to order the Beater a lot of drinks and flatter her in what seemed like a relatively sexual way. 

That had left Draco free to talk to his dinner companion to his other side who happened to be James. 

James didn't flirt exactly. He was too smart for that, and Draco was glad of it. He had a natural way of keeping Draco completely engaged in the conversation and making it seem like they were the only two people in the room. Draco found him interesting to the point of distraction. 

When Draco first met James he would try to intimidate James with his steady stare, trying to make him look away first. He never did. He would hold Draco’s gaze with his bright blue eyes the entire time. The sheer boldness went straight to Draco's core. There weren't many men he couldn't subdue with a look alone. 

James could also keep pace with Draco. He was quick to laugh at Draco's dry, sometimes cutting, jokes and could easily with reply with one better. 

He had a way of always making Draco feel like he was the most important, cleverest man in the room. Draco had to admit that he liked feeling that way. 

Draco didn’t even try to resist walking up to James. Even though there were only three of them in the room he wanted James’s full attention. He wanted those eyes on him, he wanted to be the centre of James's world for the evening. 

Draco drained his drink before taking the final steps to where James sat. Leaning against the bar, he signalled the bartender for another, then turned to James. "You want another?" Draco said, pointing at the half-full drink. 

"Sure, yeah," James said, gesturing to the bartender before Draco had the chance. James folded the letter he he had been reading and put it in his inner pocket then turned his full attention to Draco.

"Only gone two nights and your parents send an owl?" 

James huffed a laugh at the barb and said, "No, it's from Teddy. My...god...er...my father's godson." 

"Is he more than your father's godson?" Draco said, trying for a tone that implied nothing more than a casual interest.

"He's my best friend. Should he be something else?" James said and nodded at the bartender in thanks as he set their drinks down. James lifted his first drink, draining it and setting it down. Draco took a careful sip of his fresh one, keeping his eyes on James.

"You seemed to have a hard time deciding who Teddy was exactly. I was hoping for a clarification," said Draco and took another sip of the fine brandy he had been served. It was no doubt fifty Euros a glass.

James flicked his brows at Draco with a smirk but said, "Teddy is busy in Sweden chasing as much blond fanny as he can." 

"You wish you were there?"

James eyed Draco as he raised his drink to his lips, taking a slow steady sip. "I don't mind blonds so much," he replied easily. 

Draco turned away, his face feeling suddenly very warm. He couldn't help but laugh. This was absurd. James was his employee, for the love of fuck. He paid James and it could get very weird very quickly if Draco played this wrong. Pansy would kill him. 

Taking a slow breath, Draco turned back to James. "May I ask you something personal?" 

James's expression went blank but he nodded slowly. 

Draco leaned in close, too close. He could smell James, feel the heat of his body. He cleared his throat and licked his suddenly dry lips as he whispered, "Do they need to be blond everywhere?" 

James burst into laughter and Draco leaned back delighting at the laughter suffusing James's handsome face. Draco turned back to his drink, smiling at his own charm. 

"Can I ask you something personal?" James said as the laughter faded. 

"I suppose," replied Draco, feeling his guard go up. 

"Were you going to take me upstairs or have me go to bed alone, wondering what's between us?" 

"I could take you upstairs and you still might be wondering," Draco said, the last vestiges of better sense still clinging to him. 

"I'm willing to risk that." 

Draco took a deep breath and gave James a sideways look, trying to forestall what seemed like the inevitable. Hell, it was too late now. There was no going back. Draco pushed aside his unfinished drink, stood up, and headed out of the restaurant. He felt James hasten to follow him. Good, Draco liked to be chased. 

They stepped into the empty lift together and finally Draco turned to James. "This is our secret." 

A look of relief came over James's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he pressed the button to close the doors. 

~~

It was quite early when Draco woke, not even light yet, which was good because the light would do his head no favours at all. What the hell was he thinking drinking as much as he had last night? The bed shifted and Draco chanced opening one eye to see if James was awake. No, he looked solidly asleep, thank Merlin. 

Draco could hear his soft even breaths, practically feel the warmth radiating from his body. Draco pressed himself further to his side of the bed trying to resist the urge to press into James, feel his skin, feel his warm, solid body pressed to him. Draco needed to resist him, or every coherent thought would be gone for at least the next hour. 

Draco worried his lower lip. He could not lose his head over James. It would be unfair to say he was only a fuck, Draco would feel a lot easier about it if he could say that. But Draco was too old to lie to himself. 

Draco opened his other eye and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot right through it. He winced, squeezing his temples with one hand. Usually vodka didn't do this, but then he didn’t usually have as much as he had last night. Draco had offered James a drink out of common decency – that's what you do when someone comes to your hotel room. He hadn't expected they'd sit there sipping it together for so long. Draco needed it for his nerves though and he had hoped James needed it too. 

Draco pressed his fingers to his forehead, rubbing it back and forth. He needed to get out of bed, make himself a cup of coffee, and get James the hell out of here. Draco couldn't think straight with a hangover and James both hanging about. Pansy would have a hangover draught; she was always prepared for someone to need it. She'd give Draco a world of shit for it but he couldn't go all day like this. 

Draco wondered if using the coffee maker to wake James would be rude. He usually had no problem letting men know he was done but he did like James and there was the complication of him being an employee – two reason not to insult the man.

Draco glanced at James. He lay prone on the bed, both his arms above his head, facing Draco. Draco was drawn to the pout of his lips. He thought about the way James had wrapped them around his cock last night, expertly sucking him off with the hot wet press of his tongue and glide of his mouth, up and down, leaving no lingering doubts that James was gay. Straight men did not suck dick like that.

The way James's sure hands had touched Draco's balls and fingered his arse – he knew what he was doing. Merlin, that had been good, better than Draco had imagined all those times he'd watched James's hands. Draco's cock moved in interest and Draco forced his gaze away from James's mouth. He could not do that this morning. 

He looked down James' body. Draco saw his fair share of athletes. He was no stranger to a fine physique but it was usually completely professional. His players were not pieces of meat made for ogling. They were pieces of meat who made him money. They were business, not pleasure. 

It was easier to ignore his headache when he gave in and let himself appreciate James completely. James was broader than him. As he should be, he was a chaser. He was a good medium build, not Keeper or Beater material at all. He was light enough to be fast and strong enough not to be easily knocked off his broom. 

Draco's gaze flicked to James's hands. They were large, and strong and he had complete command of their power. Draco's attention moved to the top of his head, oh God and hell, that ridiculous hair. What the hell was he thinking? 

He quickly looked down to James's shoulders, pushing the thought of the hair far, far away. James had a broad back and strong shoulders that had the slightest dusting of freckles on them. They were almost sweet and Draco wanted to brush his fingers across them, but he resisted. 

He watched James's side as his chest expanded and contracted with each breath. The cadence was warm and comforting, Draco wanted to close his eyes and let it carry him back to sleep. 

He moved his gaze down to James's narrow waist. He thought about the front of James's body, his flat stomach and the dark hairs across it. How old was James now? Twenty-two? Twenty-three? Christ, he probably had no clue that perfectly trim waists didn't last forever and that the day would come when that fourth pint was a bad idea. 

Draco had to give James credit though. He wasn't a stupid kid, some piece of tight arse. Sure he didn't know about terrible things like losing hair and the realisation you've got wrinkles by your mouth just like you remember your father having, but he wasn't caught trying to sneak prostitutes into the changing rooms or beer into the water bottle for the game. He had a seriousness about him that Draco related to. He’d shared his feelings about being the eldest son and having to be a man, maybe before he was ready. They had talked long into the night, watching the lights of the boats down in the canal, before anything had happened. 

James made a noise and Draco looked up at his face to see if he was awake. No, it was a puff of air, he was dreaming. The bed shifted and Draco looked down and saw James slowly rolling his hips against the mattress. 

Draco smiled wryly to himself. What was James dreaming about exactly? 

The movement stopped and Draco kept his eyes locked on James's strong, round arse. He waited, not realising he was holding his breath. He waited for James to rub against the bed again. After what felt like an eternity, James moved his his hips. Draco's cock stiffened completely as he studied the perfect dip on the side of James's arse. 

James moved his hips smoothly now and Draco thought about James's hard cock rubbing against the bed. James had a gorgeous cock. It was bigger than Draco's, the bastard. Draco had nothing against a big cock even if it had been awkward to swallow as much as he had wanted to last night. That could have been the angle though, or because James's mouth was on his cock at the same time. Hard to focus completely when you're being blown by a soft, skilled mouth.

Draco studied the movement of James's arse and wondered about the taste of it. It was easy to recall the hot, salty taste of James's come and Draco was pulled by the desire to eat James's perfect arse. He wanted to taste James again, every way he could. 

Draco stroked his cock, which was begging to be touched by now. He could wake James up with the flat of his tongue against his entrance. The idea made Draco groan and he had to bite his lip to keep quiet. 

He rolled towards James, reaching to nudge him awake. His hand landed softly on James's shoulder. He traced a finger down James's side, making gooseflesh rise on his own skin in anticipation. 

James's body went stiff under the touch. He was awake now. His eyes opened slowly and he quickly took in that Draco was stroking his own cock. James rolled onto his side, facing Draco, his own dick very hard. It was damp with precome and Draco was amazed at how turned on he was by the thought of James coming from his dreams alone. 

Draco felt a bit like an idiot with how quickly he moved to press against James. The feeling quickly vanished as he pressed his cock to James's. 

James didn't move at first. He let Draco take them both in his hand and stroke. James moaned with pleasure at the movement and began rocking into Draco's hand. He slowly moved his own hand down to their cocks joining Draco in the steady strokes. 

Draco couldn't believe how fucking hot he found this. Wanking each other should've seemed like no more than foreplay for Draco but he loved it. He loved the feel of James's sleep-warmed skin, the way their cocks slid past each other, the breathy moans James was making. 

Draco moved closer, shoving his leg between James's and he roughly pushed James till he was on his back and Draco was on top of him. James blinked in surprise and then there was the hint of a smile on his lips. Draco leant to kiss that smile as he thrust between James's legs. 

Draco felt his balls tighten and, fuck, he was going to come already. He began to stroke faster, harder. One hand gripped James's hip as he thrust hard against him, determined to make James come before he did. James was younger and damn that big, perfect cock. Draco had to have something on him, being older and able to last longer would have to do. 

James moaned louder, his breath came sharp and laboured, his thrusts in reply to Draco's erratic, but he still wasn't coming. Draco was close. He curled his toes and bit his lip trying to keep it in but he wanted to release, to come all over James's dick.

He concentrated on James's dick, giving it a better stroke, more attention, certain it would make him come. It didn't. "Fucking come already!" Draco barked, losing his patience. He pressed James's thigh flat to the bed giving himself better leverage to thrust against him harder. 

James stopped thrusting and then moved his hips just so. That was it, he was done, he cried out spilling himself all over Draco's hand, his balls, their cocks and the bed. Relief, and victory washed over Draco and he came harder than he had in ages, his cock pulsing again and again along the back of James's. He rolled his hips leaving every last drop he could. 

He was still panting as he moved off James. His entire body felt shaky but extremely satisfied. It was perfect. Better than perfect. 

He lay back down, and closed his eyes, waiting for his head to stop swimming. 

"Do I need to put my cock in your mouth next time to keep you from yelling at me?" 

Draco was ready with a retort but he opened his eyes to look at James and was surprised to see he was smiling. Taken aback, Draco puffed a laugh and said, "Worth a try." 

James closed the distance between them and pulled Draco in for a kiss. He lips were soft and warm and the flick of his tongue against Draco's made Draco feel another surge of desire. 

James pulled away and lay back on the pillow, still facing Draco. Draco looked down James's side and could already see where he had grabbed too hard and would bruise. Yelling at him? Bruising him? Draco was shocked James was still in bed with him. 

Draco cleared his throat and said, "I...ah...couldn't help myself. You were...ah...dreaming – " 

James didn't open his eyes and said, "Was I?" with a half-smile.

"You were fucking the bed rather enthusiastically," Draco said, exaggerating a little. 

James's eyes flew open with a hint of embarrassment. Draco thought maybe he should look away and give James a moment to collect himself but Draco couldn't stop looking at him. James was going to undo him with his full lips and flushed face. Draco needed James to get the hell out of here. 

"I need coffee and a shower. I've a meeting," Draco said and quickly got out of the bed.

"Yeah, I should go," James said, but he didn't move. 

Draco walked to the coffee maker, consciously aware that he was starkers in front of James but not about to act shy about it. It felt weirdly intimate, even considering the night they had. He placed a cup in the coffee maker and hit the on switch. 

He heard James laugh from the bed behind him. 

"What?" Draco said, looking over his shoulder at him. 

"I'm shocked you know how to use that thing." 

James was openly studying Draco's completely naked body. Draco couldn't help but blush. He hated himself for blushing but James was looking at him so boldly and it made him keenly aware of how much he’d rather James was touching than looking.

"I make a lot of money from Muggles," Draco replied. "I figured out how to use this thing years ago." 

James slid off the bed and, as he sauntered past Draco on his way to the loo he whispered, "Bet it was only a month ago."

Draco found James's amusement at his expense refreshing. "It was _two_ months ago," Draco replied, turning back to the machine as it spluttered and spat, not looking at James. 

He heard James chortle as the door to the loo closed; Draco couldn't help but thrill at the sound of it. The machine hissed one final spurt of coffee and then gurgled into silence. Draco picked his wand up from the dresser and with a little flick, added cream to his coffee. He'd rather die than use the vile cream packets left in the room. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the coffee, letting it fill his lungs. He heard the toilet flush and looked up into the mirror above the dresser, waiting to see the bathroom door open behind him.

James walked out normally, having dropped his swagger. He had put on his tight black pants that went a little down his leg, accentuating how long and lean they were. If only Draco could spread them wide, or have them wrapped around his head, his chest, anywhere. 

"Sorry I need this," James said, reaching past Draco for his wand, which had lain all night by Draco's. 

Draco blinked back to awareness, realising he was staring at James, who luckily hadn't seemed to notice. Draco met his eyes in the mirror, completely aware all over again how handsome James was. And it wasn’t only the fact he was physically attractive – he was likeable...maybe even more than that. Draco was deeply attracted to him which was something Draco hadn't felt in a very long time. 

"I should go," James said, turning away from the mirror, breaking their eye contact. 

"Right," Draco replied and tried to take a casual sip of coffee. It burned his throat and he tried hard not to cough. "I need...shower..." Draco managed to say as he turned and tried not to walk too quickly to the shower. He needed to get away from James to clear his head. 

Draco didn't close the bathroom door, not wanting to seem like a sudden prude. He let it swing partly closed as he set his coffee down. He pulled open the glass door and turned on the shower, letting it heat up. 

His headache had returned and he could feel tension creeping up his neck. He wanted to be under the hot water so it would wash away the desire for James which still sat low in his belly. He couldn't hear James moving about the room. The majority of his clothes were in the sitting area, away from the bathroom. That would make for an easy exit for him. Draco got into the shower telling himself he was fine; he had no wish for awkward goodbyes. 

He closed his eyes in relief as spray washed over him. He scrubbed his face with his hands and then pushed them back through his hair. What in the hell was he supposed to do now? 

He tried to tell himself not to worry about it. James wasn't trying to over-stay and he had easily agreed to keeping this quiet. He was making something out of nothing, he told himself. He could have casual sex with James, his star player, and they could both be perfectly normal about it. 

The light shifted slightly in the bathroom and Draco opened in his eyes and saw James slowly pushing open the door, knocking softly on it. 

"Sorry," James said. "That's the only pair I brought, can't leave without them." James gestured to his trainers which were set neatly in the space under the sink. "Sorry," James said again as he bent to grab them. 

As he straightened back up, Draco turned to face him completely. Draco thought maybe he was going mad, more likely he was still slightly drunk. He couldn't hide from James behind the long glass door, couldn't hide his half-hard cock. James straightened with interest, taking in the view Draco was offering. 

Draco spread his legs a little wider and reached down to slowly stroke his cock. James leaned against the basin, crossing his arms, his shoes still dangling in one hand and raised a brow at Draco silently saying, "Well."

Fuck. Draco was truly fucked. 

Draco let go of himself and reached for the soap dish.. He gripped the bar of soap, running it down his neck, across one shoulder, down to his chest. He kept his gaze trained on James as he circled one nipple, then the other. He slowly skated his hand down his stomach to the top of one leg, back up and over to the other, careful not to touch his cock which stood fully at attention. Draco didn't know who he was torturing more, James or himself. 

He felt a satisfied smirk light across his face as James reached to the crotch of his jeans, adjusting them to make room for his hard cock. 

Draco turned his back on James and said, "Are you going to help me wash?" He kept his eyes fixed on the marble wall opposite him but could hear James scrambling to undress. A whoosh of cold air made gooseflesh rise on Draco's body as James opened the door. The chill was replaced by the press of James's heated skin. 

"Give me the soap," James said, his lips just touching the shell of Draco's ear, his voice pitched low so that it vibrated in Draco's bones. 

James snaked one hand between Draco's arm and ribs, reaching around the front of him to take the bar from Draco's hand. He didn't touch Draco's cock either but slid his hand back up Draco's front, one pass across his nipples before passing the soap to the other hand. One arm held Draco close while he slowly washed Draco's shoulder, firm but gentle strokes across the base of his neck and delicious pressure between Draco's shoulder blades where he always held all his tension. 

Draco felt himself melt under the touch, like his entire body was yielding to James. It was erotic in a way that was totally new to Draco. James's hands weren't on any part that Draco thought was sexual but the way he touched Draco with sensuous care made his blood thrum with desire. 

James released his arm from around Draco and stepped back a little, washing the middle of Draco's back. He framed Draco's spine with his thumbs and pressed down the column of it. Draco groaned in pleasure, putting one hand out to the wall to keep himself upright. James rubbed lower still, to the sides of Draco's waist, to the top of his hip bones, finally coming to the small of Draco's back. 

James took his time on Draco’s back, rubbing with the soap, then massaging with his hands. The sensations drove Draco practically mad, so close James’s hands were to his arse. Draco pushed his hips back and as he did, he felt James's soap slicked fingers gently run down the length of his crevice. James continued the path all the way down, reaching between Draco's legs, sliding his fingers across his balls. 

Draco's spine stiffened and his cock throbbed as he moaned. James pulled his hand slowly away as he slid the soap around Draco's waist. Draco watched his hand slide down to the head of his dick. 

"Merlin," Draco murmured to himself. He remembered vaguely having wanted to fuck James's arse earlier and he wasn't going to get very far if James continued on like this. But it was hard to get himself to do anything about it as James slowly worked his strong, firm hand down Draco's shaft. 

"Did I miss a spot?" James asked softly. 

"I think..." Draco said, imagining his dick buried in James's arse, "I think I did. " He tangled his hand with James's taking the soap from him. He turned in James's arms, facing him. James's expression flickered in surprise but he quickly grabbed Draco's arse and ground their cocks together. 

Draco had to take a step back to keep from shoving James against the wall and frotting himself senseless. 

Draco pressed one hand to James's lower back as he ran the soap across James's shoulder down his chest, past his belly, slowly working it on his stiff cock. He let the bar drop to the floor as their mouths met under the spray. Their tongues tangling as the hot water sloshed across their lips, between their mouths. Draco pressed their bodies together and James's hand wrapped around their cocks, moving easily across the soap slicked skin. 

"I want to fuck you," Draco said, pulling back to watch James's hand on them. 

"Yeah?" James sounded excited, almost panting. "Think I'll let you?" 

"I think you'll beg me to." Draco reached behind James, turning off the water. "Out." 

James took his hand from their dicks and wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing him again. It was passionate, deep. Draco felt a deep hunger. He wanted more kissing, more touching. He slid his hand into James's hair, holding it tightly, not about to let him go anywhere. 

James leaned towards the door, not breaking the kiss as he reached out to push it open. He stepped backwards, gripping Draco's arm, pulling him with him. James turned his head, reaching for a towel and breaking their kiss. Draco didn't like that at all. He pulled James back to him, not meaning for the low growl to escape his throat. James chortled in reply. 

"Think I'm funny?" Draco asked as he leaned in, capturing James's mouth with his, sliding his tongue across James's, keeping James’s mouth too busy to reply. He reached around, gripping James's arse and lightly touching the crevice with the tips of his fingers. He could feel James's chest hair against him, standing on end at the sensation. 

He walked James backwards till his legs hit the edge of the soaker tub that was across from the shower. "Turn around," said Draco, his mouth still pressed to James's. 

"Are we getting in the bath?" James said, sounding keen on the idea. 

Draco craned his head up over James's shoulder looking down into the tub. It would certainly be fun, and while it was big as far as bathtubs went, it looked a little too narrow for James to ride him. "Maybe later," Draco said with a flick of his tongue across James's ear. "I want to lick your arse." He cupped James's arse with one hand and pushed a finger in, teasing James's entrance. 

James looked at Draco with an amused quirk of his lips, like he was about to say something wickedly clever. He only said, "Okay," as he turned in Draco's arms. 

Draco kissed the base of his neck, James's short hair tickling the top of Draco's nose. He continued the kiss lower, down the length of his spin. He flicked his tongue to gather up the droplets of water sprinkled across James's warm, soft skin. He lowered himself down, down, down till he was kneeling, James's arse before him. He pressed his nose to the top of James’s arse, right at the spot where each perfectly rounded side came together, as if forming the top of a heart. Draco inhaled deeply, smelling the sandalwood of the soap and a slight hint of James's skin underneath it. 

"My God," whispered Draco as James leaned forward over the edge of the tub, exposing more of himself. 

Draco gripped James, slowly spreading him open before he pressed a kiss to his tight entrance. He kissed it again, this time with a touch of his tongue. James jerked slightly at that, but then relaxed again. 

"Sensitive," James said from above him. 

Draco quirked a half smile and then took a long slow pass with his tongue all the way from behind James's balls to the top of his arse. “I like you that way,” he said. 

James groaned and his body trembled under Draco's touch. "Again," James said this time. 

Draco trailed his tongue along James’s crease two, three more times until he found himself concentrating on James's entrance, circling his tongue around it, kissing and sucking at him for all he was worth. All his control vanished as the world narrowed to his mouth and James's arse. He inhaled James, through his mouth, through his nose, wishing he could pull James into him with his skin. The strong musky taste filled his head, sending tendrils of pleasure through his body. 

He pushed his tongue through the first ring of muscle and he wanted more, to go deeper, _fuck_ , he wanted to crawl inside him. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath, pushing a finger into James to keep the sensation going. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror adjacent to them. His face was bright red and slick, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and he looked devilishly pleased with himself. 

"Fuck, Draco, more," James said, thrusting back on Draco's hand. 

Draco looked up, realising for the first time how much James was moaning and thrusting. He hadn't noticed. All that had existed was his mouth and James's arse. He could see the reflection of James's cock in the mirror; hard, straining, and covered in precome. He couldn't see James's face from this angle, only himself kneeling at his feet. 

Draco pulled his one finger out and replaced it with two and leaned forward again, sliding his tongue along his fingers to James’s arse. God, he wanted to bring James off like his. He took notice now of how hard James was moving, practically riding his face. Draco wanted more, pushing everything he had as deeply as he could. James suddenly cried out, his arse clenching around Draco as he came, his entrance pulsing over and over. 

Draco looked once again in the mirror to see James's come covered cock, how it dripped down his balls, on his stomach, all across the bathtub. James still gripped the edge of the tub like a drowning man clinging to a life raft. He had come totally untouched. Draco thought he might come at that thought alone. But he wanted one last taste of James.  
He licked his entrance again, he could feel James muscles trembling beneath his tongue. He should stop, give his desperate cock some attention, but he didn't want to waste this chance. 

He sat back on his heels looking down at his cock. It was so stiff and his balls so tight he thought a strong breeze could make him come. Merlin, he didn't remember it being like this since Hogwarts. 

He stood slowly from his knees and pressed his chest to James. "I want your arse," Draco said, his voice coming out thick and raspy. 

"Please," James said, thrusting back against him. 

The slide of James's slicked arse against Draco's cock made every last drop of patience evaporate. He held James's hips and thrust against him once, twice, until he was coming so hard his knees turned to water. As the dizziness passed, he found his head pressed to James's shoulder and his hips still rolling rhythmically against James.

"Fuck!" Draco said, half in release and half annoyance. "Fuck," he said again, looking down at James's come covered back and arse. "Fuck," he said, taking a step back from James. 

"What?" James said, turning to look at him. 

"I wanted to fuck you, properly," Draco said, gesturing down at his cock which was only mostly hard now. 

"I see no reason you can't," said James as he pulled Draco in, kissing him hard, completely disregarding that Draco had just spent the better part of ten minutes eating his arse. 

Draco's felt a new wave of desire at the kiss, his already sensitive nerves heightening once again. He really should've considered going and having his heart checked by a Healer before fucking James. This child – this young man – was going to be the death of him. What a wonderful way to go, Draco thought as James's hand came down between them, slowly stroking Draco. 

Draco reached for James's cock, delighted to feel it begin to stiffen at the slightest touch. 

James pushed away from the bathtub, moving them towards the door. They swayed and tripped out of the bathroom, catching themselves on the edge of the doorframe, unwilling to break the touch as they moved towards the bed. 

They fell on each other, on top of the tangle of sheets. They kissed and touched until James rolled off Draco, and laughed as Draco gave a small groan of protest. “Patience,” he said as he scooted himself backwards, staying propped up on one elbow as he opened his legs and canted his hips up. 

"Jesus, James," Draco said, positioning himself between James's knees. He gripped his cock, thrilled to see it had recovered quickly. 

"What?" James said innocently but with a roll of his hips that was anything but innocent. 

"I didn't think you were such a slut," said Draco, with a flicker of a smile to show he was amused not insulting. 

James shrugged. "Usually I'm not. But with you...can't seem to help it. Feels good." 

The words took Draco by surprise and he leaned down and kissed James. He looked into James's eyes as he replied in a whisper, "Feels good for me too." 

Not breaking the gaze, he reached to the back of one of James's thighs pushing it up, while he guided his cock with his other hand into James's entrance. He was still tight even after all that Draco had done to open him. 

"Yes," James hissed, his eyes squeezing closed as Draco slowly pushed into him. The tight heat made Draco's cock harden even more. He snapped his hips till he was fully inserted into James. 

"Hold on," James said and opened his eyes. "Don't move for a moment." He reached to Draco's head and pulled him down for another kiss. Draco enjoyed the taste of him. He enjoyed the feel of his tongue in James's mouth as his cock was buried deep in his arse. "Okay," James said as he broke the kiss. “Ready.” 

Draco slowly rolled his hips, the sudden desire to be gentle with James overtaking him. He was sure he could just slam into James again and again and they'd both be satisfied with the experience but Draco wanted more than that. 

He propped himself up on one hand and used the other to explore James's body. He touched his hair and his cheek rough with stubble. He slowly passed the pad of his thumb across James's lips. James flicked his tongue in reply and gently sucked the thumb into his mouth, his eyes trained on Draco's as he did so. 

"Merlin," Draco muttered, pulling his thumb away.

He passed a hand down James's neck to his chest, across one nipple and then another. James bucked and moaned in reply to this touch. So Draco did it again, this time pausing to give each one attention. 

"Fuck, God, fuck yes," said James, riding Draco's dick faster. 

Draco moved his hand at last and slid it down the middle of his chest. "You're sensitive there," Draco mused. 

"Always am," James replied. 

"I'll remember that," Draco said with a sharp thrust of his hips. 

He moved his hand down the flat of James's belly to his hard, silky cock, taking the time to really feel it, feel the weight and girth of it in his hand. 

James closed his eyes, moaning and pushing into Draco's touch. "Want me to make you come?" Draco asked, sliding his hand a little faster. 

"No." James eyes flew open and he stopped moving. "I want you to keep fucking me." James pushed forward onto Draco's cock to drive his point home. 

Draco moaned and leaned over James, slowly rolling his hips. "Not going to stop fucking you," Draco whispered. "I'm going to be in your arse a long time." 

James shuddered and shook in delight. Biting his lower lip, he nodded slowly at Draco. 

Draco fucked him steadily as he touched and felt every inch of James he could. He played with his nipples, delighted when he realised James was ticklish down his sides, all the while slowly working his cock as James gripped Draco’s shoulder. 

It was almost everything Draco wanted, the slow steady exploration of James's body, the sting of James’s fingers on his shoulder. Almost. He wanted to fuck James long, harder, explore every inch of him with his lips and tongue. 

The need to have more of James urged Draco on and he began to thrust harder faster.

"Harder," James said, trying to angle his body, trying to meet in Draco’s thrusts with his own.

Draco slipped one arm beneath James and pulled him up until Draco was sitting on his heels and James was sitting on his cock, in Draco’s lap. 

James bounced quickly as Draco reached between them gripping James's cock. Their mouths met again kissing madly. Moaning against each other and moving faster, harder until James was coming in Draco's hand. 

"Oh fuck me, fuck me. Don't stop," James said, his forehead pressing to Draco's, he looked down, watching Draco bring him off with sure, firm strokes. At the last final throb of James's cock, his back arched and he let out a long low groan. 

"Your turn," James said, still panting, eyes meeting Draco's. He kissed him again then said, "Fuck me hard. Don't want to forget this." 

James began to grind down into Draco's lap, but it wasn't enough. If James wanted hard, he'd give exactly that to him. He shoved James backwards onto the bed. He pushed James's thighs wide and up as he entered him. Slamming into him again and again, until he was so deep his balls pressed against James’s arse. He held him there, snapping his hips as hard as he could as James let out a steady stream of filthy encouragement. 

"Like that. Fuck me hard. Love the feel of your dick. So deep inside of me. Yes fuck, harder Draco." 

The slap of skin on skin filled the air and Draco felt his orgasm begin burst from him in a rush. It wasn't the hard quick orgasm from before, it was the slow intense kind that made Draco feel as if it was every last drop of come he'd ever have, emptying himself completely. 

He stood on his knees, panting, and finally he let James's legs drop as he slowly pulled out of James and collapsed on the bed next to him. 

Draco felt weightless, his entire body having achieved some level of ecstasy that he didn't think he could easily excuse away. 

As his senses slowly came back together, he reckoned he'd need to sort this James situation out. He opened his eyes to see James lying serenely on his back. He propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at him. 

James was breathing softly through his swollen lips, his hair insanely wild. It didn't look like the wild hair he had after a match, it looked like someone had ridden him like a horse and used his hair for reigns. Draco smiled, he supposed that someone was him. 

He couldn't believe how quickly James had fallen asleep...on second thought maybe he shouldn't believe it. 

"You aren't really asleep, are you?" asked Draco in a somewhat quiet voice in case he really was. 

A smile crept across James's mouth and one eye opened ever so slightly. Draco could see the bright blue colour despite the small opening. 

"I was giving you a chance to actually go shower," James said as he opened his other eye and turned his head towards Draco. 

"You want me out of my own bed? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" 

James propped himself up on one hand and looked at Draco so openly, without a single hint of guile, that the expression discomforted Draco slightly. He wasn't used to such honesty in people. "I was going to leave when you got in the shower so it wouldn't be awkward or anything." 

"You don't think we've gotten past awkward after all that?" 

"I wasn't thinking about how you're my boss and I'm starting to think about that again. You own me." 

Draco blanched at the words. "I don't own _you_. We hold your contract which isn't remotely the same thing." 

James shrugged. "You're the one paying my salary." James looked like he was going to add something to that but closed his mouth looking worried. 

"What?" Draco asked nudging his foot. 

"It's nothing –" 

"No, it's not, tell me." 

"You aren't going to trade me Monday morning are you?" 

Draco startled a bit at the words. The thought had never, not once, crossed his mind. "No. James, I am not going to trade you Monday morning or any other morning following that. You're my best player." 

"You're saying that because I just let you plunder my arse. We both know Hunter is the best." 

Draco chuckled and said, "Hunter is very good. But you –" 

"Let you plunder my arse." James grinned and flicked his brows suggestively at Draco in a way he couldn't help but laugh at. 

He reached for James's hand and tangled their fingers together. He enjoyed touching James, having him near. He looked at the clock over James's shoulder and saw it was close to the time he should be leaving. "You need to go, not because I want you to, but because I'm going to be late for my meeting. And I will walk you out, like a gentleman." 

"Of course," James said and slid off the bed. Draco grabbed a pair of pants as James went to the bathroom getting all of his clothes on before returning to sit on the edge of the bed to slip on his trainers. 

"Draco?" James said to his laces as he busied himself untying them. 

"Yes?" Draco said, turning from making himself another cup of coffee. 

"I would like it...I would appreciate it if we kept this between us." 

Draco couldn't help but chortle. "You think I'm about to take out an advert? Put up a banner before every home game?" 

"No," James said with the roll of his eyes. His cheeks pinked slightly. "It's only –" James bit his lips as if he were searching for the exact words, grasping to say something that wouldn't hurt Draco. 

Draco understood and decided to spare him. "James, I completely understand." He walked over to James, standing between his legs. He put a finger under James's chin raising it to look at him. "This is –" Draco gestured vaguely, "whatever this is, was. We should figure it out for ourselves first." 

James looked extremely relieved and Draco felt the same way; he had no desire for Pansy to string him up by his bollocks. She was far worse, far scarier than any amount of press ever could be. 

James stood from the bed, stretched and ruffled his hair, and turned to the door. Draco followed right behind him his hand on the small of James's back. They got to the door and Draco instinctively reached for the handle pulling it open. 

James stopped in the threshold and turned to face Draco. 

"Please don't say anything _nice_ ," Draco whinged. "Get your arse out of here and owl me later or something." 

"I wasn't going to say anything like that," James replied with an air of smugness. 

"What were you going to say then?" Draco demanded. 

James placed a hand in the centre of Draco's chest and leaned in. Draco felt his eyes flutter closed of their own volition as he leaned in, closing the distance between them. They kissed softly, slowly at first. Only their lips pressed together. James slowly opened his mouth touching his tongue to Draco's. Draco moaned and deepened the kiss. He wrapped one hand around James's back and gripped his hair with the other. 

James sighed into Draco, his mouth opening fully to him. Draco held him tighter, kissing him harder. They slowly broke apart, James looking very satisfied.

"See you around, Mr Malfoy," said James. 

"Ugh. Don't call me that right now," Draco said, lightly shoving James away. "Go away, I'm very important and busy." 

"Bye," James said and turned walking down the corridor. 

Draco stuck his head out looking left and right double checking they were alone.

"James," he hissed to the retreating back. "Be back here at six or I will trade your arse." 

James didn't turn around, just continued walking with quite the bounce in his step. Only when reaching the lift did he stop and look back at Draco. "See you then." 

Draco stepped back in his room firmly closing the door and locking it to make it that much harder for him to leave. He banged his forehead against it. "Fuck," he growled to himself. 

Why was Pansy always so god damned right? 


End file.
